Get Carter
by sawruhr
Summary: What if Carter had decided to stay with Robin's group? Would the story be any more different? Takes place after "Get Carter!"
1. Get Carter

**Okay, I wrote this a looooong time ago, but decided to post it up. **

**:::  
**

It was a lengthy walk back to the gang's permanent camp, leaving the group in a comfortable silence. Few words were shared, mostly on Much's behalf as he scolded Robin for the dangerous plan, one if not for Marian's intervention, would have left him dead. Of course, as usual, Robin brushed off these worries, drifting into his own thoughts, specifically those relating to the moment shared by Marian and Guy, one he wished to purge from his mind.

Farther behind the group, Carter lagged, his own thoughts racing as he contemplated his next action. He longed to revisit his brother's grave, his mind now clear with the truth, but something held him back, a thought that there was something else he needed to do. Unlike Much, Carter had found Robin's plan brilliant and enjoyed his part despite the number of guards they needed to avoid just to reach the freedom of the forest. There was an excitement, one that was unlike that of a kill, one that Carter found truly enjoyable.

A day before, Carter's life consisted of killing, for fun, for money, and for the hope of one day meeting the infamous Robin of Locksley, the one who murdered his brother. But now, the truth staring at him boldly, Carter found that he had little anger left. The fury that had plagued him after the news of his brother's death now dim, barely noticeable as he trekked through the forest.

"We'll be needing to get you a horse." Only slightly surprised, Carter glanced to his side to see Robin who had apparently slowed down to reach his pace.

"A horse?" Only a second after these words had left his lips did Carter realize what Robin was implying.

"Of course," he added quickly, casting his eyes to the surrounding trees. "A horse."

"We should be able to buy one from a villager with the bounty money. Hopefully well enough to take you where you're heading," stated Robin, a clear cut order laced under a friendly offer, one that Carter caught early, tossing it over in his head. The blond nodded slightly and Robin returned it with a smile before quickening his pace to catch up with the rest of his men.

It was that sight, that of Robin Hood jogging to join up with his fellow outlaws, that prompted Carter to call out.

"Robin." The infamous brunette turned to give Carter a questioning look and only a bit ahead did Much stop to turn as well. Carter pursed his lips, his new idea swimming nervously in his head as he approached the outlaw.

"Yes?" asked Robin, though not impatiently as he shifted his weight, seemingly getting comfortable in his spot. Carter was not sure exactly what led him to his decision. It might have been the camaraderie that was so fervent amongst this group of outlaws, maybe the cause for which they had given up all comforts for, or, the small feeling that there was something more he could do. It could've been all of these reasons, but whatever the case, a decision had been made.

"I know this is sudden, but I would be honored if you allowed me to join in your cause." It was simple, evenly said in the same casual voice that Carter not so long ago used to ask if killing was still prohibited on Robin's mission. Almost amused, Robin of Locksley give Carter a slight grin and raised his eyebrows. Behind him, as the rest of the lot carry on through Sherwood, Much stood close by, his mouth hanging open as if to protest.

"Well," started Robin, the grin never leaving his face, "this is a bit of a surprise. Why the sudden interest in becoming an outlaw?" Carter didn't hesitate, but he didn't speak immediately as such a nervous liar would.

His words were carefully picked and he stared right into Robin's eyes, claiming, "What you showed me before, that village, I…" He paused, his true feelings brushed away as a lie came spouting out as truthfully as a bounty hunter could tell.

"I've never seen the consequences of my, of my actions. But today, you showed me, you…freed me." Robin clearly understood, slightly nodding as he gave Carter a solemn look. Whether or not the outlaw trusted him, Carter was unsure of, but soon his question was answered.

"I understand friend. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish," said Robin calmly, no real expression in his voice.

"Please Robin, do not think of me as a guest, I wish to fight alongside you, for the people," explained Carter, wondering if he was overdoing his lie. He did want to stay truthfully, for what reason he could not surely grasp himself. There was a pause, and just for a moment, Carter thought Robin would reject his offer.

"Of course, welcome my friend." This response was less leader and more friend as Robin's grin returned and he placed a hand on Carter's shoulder, ushering him to move forward. Carter returned Robin's expression with a smile of gratitude, knowing that he was making the right decision. He was not a man to always doubt and worry.

Much, unfortunately, was. As the two neared him, the manservant's gape was clearly evident.

"I'm sorry, did you just say he was joining us?" sputtered out Much as Robin moved alongside him. Carter gave Much an amused smile before turning to nod politely at Robin before moving ahead, allowing the pair some privacy.

"Yeah," replied Robin casually, not even glancing at Much. The bandana wearing outlaw sped up to walk a bit ahead of Robin, twisting his body so he could look his leader in the face.

"Master, surely this is a trick, who knows when he'll decide to kill you!" said Much, not really caring if Carter heard him or not.

"Much," started Robin, finally glancing at the nervous man, "If Carter wanted to kill me, he would've done so at the castle."

"So, he might change his mind, don't let me remind you that he ambushed us, then tied us up, then-"

"Much," broke in Robin, stopping placing his hands to his hips. Much stopped abruptly as well, his mouth hanging open as his eyes clearly emanated the anger and fear he felt at the prospect of a bounty hunter in their band of outlaws.

"I trust Carter. He only went after me because of his brother, but now he knows the truth. He didn't kill me at Nottingham when I was at my most vulnerable and he won't try to kill me at any other time," stated Robin clearly, looking at Much with a slightly serious expression, one that hinted the unofficial cook should drop the subject. For once, Much seemed to get the message and fumed, crossing his arms and stalking off, but not before giving Robin a look of betrayal. Seeing Much walk briskly by the slow paced Carter, Robin sighed and shook his head.

**:::**

**How will the story change with Carter's presence? I have no idea, but I do know that I _love_ Carter's character. I have no idea if I'll continue, BUT you never know, reviews could change my mind. -hinthintnudgenudge- ;D  
**


	2. Lardner's Ring Pt1

**Super long wait. A lot of lines are directly from the episode but that's because the story hasn't changed much yet. I don't own Robin Hood.**

**:::  
**

No one had taken an exactly kind welcome to Carter. Except Robin of course, who really didn't count because he was usually off with Marian in the forest doing whatever those two do when they're alone. (Carter didn't care much honestly). Marian herself barely noticed Carter's presence if at all; she seemed to trust him, but either because of Robin or her own instincts, Carter was unsure.

Little John was the same, but always seemed to watch Carter when his back was turned, not necessarily suspicious, but…unsure. Will was nice enough, but being a silent chap, barely said anything unless needed.

The Saracen woman (the first one Carter had ever seen with cropped hair), Djaq was harder to read. She didn't hold any animosity or nervousness around him, nor did she pay much heed to him. Carter didn't mind this at all, given that he had killed Saracens for quite a large portion of his military career – being mates with the lot wasn't exactly high priority.

Of course, Much had been nearly unbearable, always muttering under his breath about betrayal and the such. Carter would've threatened to stab the ex-crusader if the constant underhanded comments weren't amusing. Camp could get quite boring when there weren't deliveries to make or nobles to rob.

"Djaq and I are off to get honey." Carter glanced up from his lunch, a small bone with barely any meat left on it (Much seemed to take extreme pleasure in handing Carter the smallest portion of every meal). Will was already holstering his axes as Djaq was placing her cleaned utensils on a shelf.

"W-what?" blurted Much, frozen in spot near the makeshift stove, one hand having stopped stirring the _animal _stew. "You can't just leave! We all have chores and-"

"And ours is to get the honey," finished Djaq, giving Much a bemused smile. The former manservant pouted.

"Well!" he huffed, turning back to stir his food. Little John rolled his eyes and gave the pair a nod in understanding. Carter just held up one hand to wave, and Will returned it, allowing Djaq her way out of camp first. Their leave left an empty space, as both John and Carter were quiet men (Carter more so because he assumed no one wanted to chat up), but Much-

"The nerve of them all, just leaving us here! The two of them, together." Much huffed again, pulling the pot off the stove and setting it to cool. "Something's a bit odd around here and-"

"Much," groaned John, getting up from his seat to set his bowl in the shelf. "Sit down. Eat." Much wagged his finger in the larger man's face.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to be distracted by food. They don't take me seriously, no one does!"

"I wonder why," mumbled Carter, picking a piece of dried meat off the bone. Much's head snapped to him.

"Did you want to say something to me?" he asked, astonished. "Did you?" Carter bit back a laugh.

"This is good meat. What is it, rabbit?"

"_No_," stressed Much. "It's not." Before Much could set on ranting, there was shuffling from the entrance of the camp, and all three of the outlaws immediately tensed, ready to jump into action if necessary.

"Much, when we were in the Holy Land, do you remember anyone called Lardner?" questioned Robin, easily gliding into camp while Marian went to hang up her cloak, revealing her usual bright turquoise outfit. A perfect target in the forest, Carter thought as he once again settled in his seat.

"No, why?" answered Much, seemingly having lost his earlier vigor as he milled closer to his cooling stew.

"What about you Carter?" asked Robin, looking down at the blond who had a bare bone dangling in his hand. The ex-assassin shrugged.

"Doesn't sound familiar. Someone we should be worrying about?" Robin sighed, shifting in place.

"I have to find him," explained Robin, starting to look _worried_. Carter perked up. Finally, something interesting. Robin didn't explain further, now eying the camp with a narrowed look.

"Where are Will and Djaq?"

"They said, they've gone to get some honey," replied Much almost immediately, now stirring the stew again, giving Robin a knowing look.

"They'll be back soon," offered John, sharing an exasperated look with Carter.

"If that's what they've gone for," said Much, stepping out from behind the stove and placing his hands on his hips. Everyone at camp gave him a raised eyebrow, and Carter slowly rose to his feet, tossing the bone in his bowl.

"But why does it need two of them, hm?" persisted Much, giving everyone a _look_.

"Honey," started Much, "is one of those things." Robin let out an almost laugh.

"What things?" inquired Carter, raising both his eyebrows in amusement. Much didn't bother to look at him, rather focusing on Robin.

"What do you call it when you use a sweet and innocent word but what you really mean is something else?" asked Much, looking deathly serious. Carter nearly rolled his eyes.

"A lie," replied John, crossing his arms. He didn't seem as irritated as one would expect, probably from having put up with Much's ridiculous concerns most of the time while everyone else was out.

"No," denied Much, unable to figure out the correct term.

"A euphemism," answered Marian calmly. Ah. Is that what it is?

"Euphemism," mused Much, wagging a finger, "exactly. Yes, there's a bit too much honey going on around here if you ask me." He gave Marian and Robin a knowing look, as both brunettes tried to cover up a smile and avoid eye contact. Even Carter didn't miss the obvious affection between the two.

"Will and Djaq nipping off together, you two going for long walks in the forest," mused Much, starting to walk around camp in a slow methodical pace.

"He's jealous," supplied John, to which Robin grinned and nodded in knowing.

"What happened to fighting for justice and rebelling against the Sheriff?" lamented Much, turning around to give Robin a pointed look. "We should be sticking together. Instead we're splitting into couples. To be perfectly honest," Much paused to place one hand on John's shoulder, earning an uncomfortable look from the older man, "I don't fancy mine much." Robin just smiled and rolled his eyes while Marian let out a small laugh.

"What about Carter?" asked Robin, gesturing with his head at the blond who was watching the scene unfold in silence. Much grimaced.

"Even worse," he mumbled, allowing John to shake his hand off his shoulder.

"You're not my type either," remarked Carter, a smirk playing on his thin lips. Much gave him an annoyed look but surprisingly didn't rise to the bait.

"Anyway, while you two have been off gallivanting, we've had to-"

"We haven't been _gallivanting_," interrupted Robin in defense, disbelief in his voice.

"I know what you've been up to," said Much, giving the two his knowing look, that usually meant he really didn't know.

"We've been burying a corpse in the forest."

Well. Carter thought _he _would be the one to kill moods.

"That a euphemism?" Once again, Marian and Robin shared an amusing look. Carter decided this idle chat was getting about useless.

"Why do you need to find this Lardner?" he asked, moving to holster his sword put up against his makeshift bunk. Robin sighed and shifted against the beam he was leaning against.

"A messenger was sent from the King but didn't quite make it. His last words were Lardner's ring," elaborated Marian, filling in for Robin. Carter furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Ring? Like an actual ring you wear on your finger?" inquired Much, raising Carter's own question.

"Do you know of any other else?"

The group was silent for a moment, looking at one another in thought.

"A ring…the Saracen's used rings when sending messages," added Carted, decidedly. He didn't know much, only stories.

"Rings to send messages?" John sounded disbelieving, but Carter could see why.

"They had birds. They would send the bird with a message, attached with a ring. I don't know how true that is, I only heard stories," explained Carter, glancing at Robin for confirmation. For some reason, he felt that Robin's acknowledgment was the most important.

"Why not use string? Seems a bit silly to me," mumbled Much, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could Lardner be the bird keeper then?" mused Robin, slowly pacing around camp now, one hand rubbing his stubble.

"It's possible," said Marian, also glancing at Robin, with the same look Carter had given him. Robin nodded now idling near the money they had recently stolen.

"Okay, first let's get our deliveries ready. Then when Djaq and Will get back, we can investigate Lardner and his ring," announced Robin, already moving to sort through the stolen goods. Sensing the current conversation was over, everyone scattered to their own devices – Marian went to grab a bit of the something stew from Much, John had hunkered down to check his supplies, and Carter went to grab his other sword tucked in a compartment under his bed. They all snapped attention the entrance of camp when they heard rushed footsteps, and Carter instinctively grabbed the handle of his sword, slightly unsheathing it. It was Djaq, looking outlandishly flustered when compared to her normal composed self.

"Robin," she breathed, coming up to where he was sorting out the goods. It was always like this, Carter noted. Every member of the gang always looked to Robin first.

"It's Gisbourne, he's terrorizing the people of Locksley," she explained. Much, always the emotional one, stepped up behind her, eyes wide.

"What?"

"He's searching for Lardner's ring," continued Djaq. Carter glanced around while this exchange took place, one eyebrow raised. Where was the carpenter?

"Where's Will?" he voiced calmly. It wasn't so much he cared, but he was a bit curious that Djaq hadn't mentioned him at all. Djaq spared him a look.

"We were separated," she explained softly. Robin nodded, understanding, and stood up.

"Carter said the Saracens used rings to send messages. Do you know anything about that?" he asked, gesturing with his head to the blond. Djaq nodded and began to tell of her uncle the pigeon handler, with Much interrupting now and again to get a clear understanding. Just as the others, Carter nodded in realization. Lardner was the pigeon and a message to King Richard about the Sheriff was extremely viable at the moment.

"My question is," mumbled Djaq, out of her story as she glanced at the ground, "Why is the Sultan's best pigeon being used by King Richard…" Carter glanced around the group to gauge their reactions. He himself wasn't all that surprised or worried. If King Richard had the pigeon, then the English might have won. That was fine by him.

"Well, maybe they formed an alliance or something," stated Robin, perhaps defending the English on some level.

"Or maybe, King Richard and his army have helped themselves."

"Or won," said Carter, giving her a serious look. Both Much and Robin gave him a near incredulous look. Neither of them, both men of war, wanted to say something such as that to their friend, no matter how possible it was. Djaq herself was simply staring at the ground, looking horrendously defeated.

Feeling the mood drop, and knowing there was no time to spend dallying, Marian spoke up, grabbing her cloak. "We need to go back to the tree."

**:::**

"Shouldn't we wait for Will so we can go together?" exclaimed Much as they sped through the forest toward the tree, struggling to keep up with his rushing friends.

"We have to go now," hurried Marian, giving Much and the rest of the group an urgent look.

"We won't be long. Work on the message 'till we get back," said a nearly out of breath Robin, stopping in a clearing and placing a reassuring hand on Djaq's shoulder, who was obviously still concerned about her people.

"Give me the rope," he asked, attention now on Carter. The blond shook his head.

"I'm going with you. Not missing all the fun," he grinned. Robin returned it with a small smile and nodded before turning and following Marian to the tree, Carter in tow.

"Goodluck!" called Much, not bothering to warn Robin about Carter as he usually did.

**:::**

**Sorry if some things seemed rushed but I wanted to get the story moving so I could branch away from the series direction. And I'm pretty sure most of you already saw the episode so there's no need to go over every detail. I'm on my summer break so hopefully I'll be able to rewatch most of the episodes and update soon.  
**


	3. Lardner's Ring Pt2

**It's been too long. Enjoy Carter. **

**:::**

It didn't take long for them to reach the tree, Robin moved to expertly climb it with the rope Carter provided.

"The bird has to be up there," mumbled Marian, watching Robin reach a branch to stand on. "Do you see it?" This is where they found the messenger, Larder had to be in the area and their best guess was in the tree.

"That's it, I think," responded Robin, gazing at something farther up in the tree.

"Can you reach it?" asked Carter, slight amusement in his voice. Robin didn't answer and instead continued up the tree. Carter rolled his eyes, turning around to survey the treeline, catching a glimpse of black. He frowned, hearing the neighing of horses just as he spotted the Sheriff in his usual black attire riding through the woods, Gisbourne and soldiers following.

"The Sheriff's coming!" called Carter, glancing up at the tree. Marian snapped her head in the direction of the neighing as she grabbed her bow and arrows, moving closer to the tree.

"Get out of here, I'll hold them off!" yelled down Robin, always the hero.

Marian ignored his protests, already set on climbing up the tree after the man she loved. She glanced down at Carter, knowing he would not have enough time to climb up as well.

"You need to go. Now," pressed Marian, hoping he would not pull a Robin and play hero in an unfavorable situation. Not even needing such prompt, Carter sprinted into the brush, just narrowly hiding as the horses entered the clearing and Marian reached Robin's position in the tree.

As the horses idled around the tree, an arrow struck one of the soldiers in the shoulder, not a fatal shot by any means. The man easily fell off his horse, just as another soldier barely avoided being shot as well.

"You're surrounded Hood! You're going no where!" gloated Vasey, glaring up at the tree as if he could see Robin right through the leaves.

"Get back on your horse and get reinforcements," Gisbourne ordered the injured soldier who could barely move with the arrow in his shoulder. Knowing this was his chance, and slightly phased by Gisbourne's severe lack of pity, Carter hurried through the cover of bushes and trunks after the soldier who was heading back to the castle.

Using a series of paths through the forest that horses could not easily navigate, the ex-crusader made his way into the path of the injured soldier, unsheathing both of his swords. Just as the horse made its way around the bend, Gisbourne's poor lackey clutching the arrow, perhaps to stop it from moving too much and lessen the pain, Carter swung his weapons, startling the large animal. The horse brought up its two front legs, letting out a whining sound as Carter's blades passed quite close to it. This was enough of a motion to toss the soldier off once again. Carter tried not to laugh as he sheathed his swords and grabbed the horse's reigns to settle it.

"You, my friend, are going to need to give me that armor," he said almost playfully, tying the horse to a nearby tree, the animal having calmed since he no longer had his swords out. The soldier started to sputter something out, Gisbourne's name mixed in his sentences, and tried to reach for the sword at his hip. Carter smiled, easily kicking the man's hand away and ripping the entire belt off the uniform, leaving the already injured man unarmed.

Carter sighed at the whimpering man, realizing that getting off the armor would be a pain with the arrow sticking out of his shoulder, but he couldn't just pull it out. The man would surely bleed out without proper medical attention, and it wasn't as if Carter really cared but he knew Robin would give him a lecture because killing "we do not do" according to Little John. But it wouldn't be _his _fault – Robin was the one know shot the arrow after all. Carter sighed again.

**:::**

"Sir Guy wants all available men at Bonchurch," ordered a soldier riding onto the castle grounds, his voice loud in the courtyard. "Robin Hood is planning a drop and Guy wants troops out there waiting to capture him." The soldiers in the courtyard, along with the executioner who had paused in his hanging preparations for two men seemed to give him a look of skepticism.

"Do you want Sir Guy to be angry? Go!" barked the soldier, forcing the soldiers in the courtyard along with those who were milling around the castle balconies to grab their weapons and move toward the stables for their horses. The soldier who had arrived with the news watched them empty out, acting as if it was his duty to make sure no one was trying to get out of this mission. He glanced up at the executioner's platform, narrowing his eyes at the greasy looking balding man and another soldier who was preparing the two victims, a young man and one with odd makeup on.

"You," he addressed the soldier. "Sir Guy wants everyone at Bonchurch."

The soldier didn't respond, standing oddly close to the younger man. The first man shook his head as he dismounted his horse.

"No one is excused. I'll finish this up, you go." He marched up the deck, just as the soldier and executioner fell to the ground, both sporting a stab wound that immobilized them. The first soldier narrowly avoided a swing from the young man before putting his palms up in surrender.

"Hey, hey," started the soldier, removing his helmet and mask. "It's me, ease up on the stabbing." Will let out a breath of relief at the sight of Carter.

"You know this fellow, yeah?" asked the fool suspiciously, noticing Will relaxing and stuffing the bloodied knife into his belt. He was ready to escape himself, but nonetheless it was a relief to see a friendly face.

"Don't worry mate, I'm a friend," said Carter, removing the soldier's uniform. The fool didn't feel that comforted by his words, grimacing as he hid his own knife back up his sleeve.

"Thanks for getting rid of everyone," drawled the fool, glancing around the empty courtyard, all having left to follow Gisbourne's "orders" lest they face his wrath. "It was getting quite crowded."

"Why are you here?" asked Will, knowing that no one had any idea he was captured.

"To save you," said Carter, removing the last of the chainmail and giving Will a smirk as he got off the platform. "Robin and Marian are stuck in a tree with the Sheriff and friends surrounding them. I ambushed a soldier sent to get reinforcements but I guess they'll all be heading to Bonchurch now, and will hopefully stay there while we sort this all out." Will nodded in understanding and the fool kicked at the two injured men, gurgling on the floor.

"What should we do with them? I think I nicked one in the heart," remarked the costumed man, perhaps a little too casually as he watched the two men groan on the floor. Will grimaced, realizing he too had been a little to careless with his move and had aimed close to his executioner's heart. Carter barely spared the two dying men a look as he mounted the horse again, thoughts wandering to the soldier bleeding out in the forest.

"Hang them."

:::

"But it needs more emotion!" The fool came up behind the outlaws planning out Lardner's message, to which they all jumped, reaching for their weapons. He seemed to enjoy chitchatting with the trio, but Carter knew time was of the essence and shoved him out of the way, Will following after, dressed in soldier's garb just as the fool.

"He's with us," explained Carter, causing the three to sigh, lowering their weapons.

"I thought you'd been caught," admitted Djaq, addressing Will as she sheathed her sword. The look they shared didn't go unnoticed by Carter nor Little John.

"Madam, manacles are a mere mist to myself and…" the fool paused, "my mate." Will gave him a slight grin.

"We have a problem," interrupted Carter, seemingly ignoring the fool's boast. "The sheriff and his friends in black have Robin and Marian surrounded in the tree. I already sent most of the soldiers at the castle to Bonchurch so there should be only a few men to deal with."

"We need to go, now," spoke up John, reaching for his quarterstaff as Much hurried to grab his shield.

"Yes, immediately," added the cook, following the group out of the camp where three horses had been tied to trees, one of which Carter had stolen from the injured soldier and two that had been "borrowed" from the castle stable, thanks to the oh so generous stablehand who was probably still unconscious, tied to one of the booth's beams. Djaq immediately gravitated toward Will who mounted one of the horses, pulling herself on behind him. Much seemed to hesitate, glancing at Little John who was saddling up one of the horses and Carter who was already on one and readjusting his swords. The manservant let out some grumbling and reluctantly pulled himself on the saddle behind John who merely grunted and gave him a _look_.

"Looks like I'm with you, mate," said the fool, somehow having acquired a bow and arrows(probably swiping an extra set from camp) and getting on behind Carter, who simply raised an eyebrow.

Carter snapped the reigns to force the horse to start moving, the other two horses following. "If you try to put your arms around me, I _will _break them off."

:::

"Come out Hood, it's only a matter of time!" barked out Gisbourne, pacing on his horse. It had only been a few minutes since the sheriff had left to attend to his own business and the reinforcements had yet to arrive, gravely testing his patience.

"Shouldn't have sent that fool. He probably collapsed before he made it," growled out the knight, narrowing his eyes up at the tree before glancing at Allan, ready to send him to get the extra soldiers.

He barely had time to react when a horse ran by, forcing him backwards and startling his horse, nearly causing him to fall off.

"I took care of your little messenger boy," quipped Carter, dismounting the horse and unsheathing both his swords just as his fellow outlaws did upon arriving on the scene. Gisbourne glared at the assassin, slipping off his ride and pulling out his own weapon. He had Hood. There was no way he was going to lose him. The ground below the tree erupted into violence, everyone, even the fool, managing to hold their own against Gisbourne's barely trained men.

Carter had been right, there were barely any soldiers since the reinforcements had never arrived, given the false lead to go to Bonchurch and await Robin Hood. The battle was in the advantage of the outlaws.

"It is unfortunate we meet this way," said Djaq, facing up against Allan who had drawn his weapon but had yet to use it on anyone.

"I don't want to hurt you," Allan said, though it almost sounded like he was mumbling. Djaq quirked an eyebrow.

"How sweet of you." It wasn't meant to mock Allan, but rather something Djaq would just say, and Allan knew this. It was becoming more and more difficult to face his former friends on the field.

:::

"You're not just an incompetent assassin but a traitor, how surprising," Gisbourne growled, stepping forward with a swing of his sword.

Carter dodged Gisbourne's reckless slash, parrying with a swing of his own sword which Gisbourne blocked. The blond didn't respond to the insult, but simply smirked, using his other sword to thrust at Gisbourne. The knight realized this threat and threw back the sword he had blocked and countered the other blade before moving to elbow Carter in the nose. It was a sudden attack, one Carter didn't think Gisbourne was in the right state of mind to even do. He didn't stop, yelling out as he brought down his sword upon Carter's shoulder but the ex-crusader managed to block with both his swords crossed over one another. The force pushed him to his knees, grunting as he felt the blood rushing from his nose.

With a sudden yell, Carter knocked away Gisbourne's sword and knocked him in the chin with the hilt of one of his weapons, causing Guy to stumble back. He barely managed to deflect one of Carter's blades, only to be caught in the throat by the other, resting dangerously close. Carter's smirk grew and Gisbourne could only grimace as the fight came to a standstill, his own soldiers, the ones who had not yet fallen, stopping to see what he would do. Fools, thought Gisbourne. He was working with fools.

"Gisbourne." It was Robin, having come down from the tree while the fight was going on. The amount of rage Gisbourne was feeling at the moment could not be measured on his face, scrunched up in withheld disgust and irritation. Robin smiled his toothy grin, bow hanging loosely from his hand.

"You almost had me this time, I'll give you that," he said, enjoying the view of a helpless Gisbourne at the mercy of Carter's blade. "But unlike your men, mine are competent. And soon, King Richard will know about you and the sheriff." Robin's smile seemed to vanish as he turned to look at Allan, standing off to the side, sword out but not injured nor engaged with any of the outlaws.

"All of you." The blatant disappointment on Robin's face was visible to all, and Carter found himself wondering exactly who that man was. The infamous Allan they all kept mentioning? The traitor. The Judas.

Robin turned his attention back to Gisbourne. "Leave now. You're lucky Carter didn't kill you on the spot."

"This isn't over Hood," Gisbourne bit out, narrowing his eyes at the outlaw.

"It never is with you, is it?"

**:::**

**Originally, Marian had to go back to the castle in this episode (Robin used her as a fake hostage) but of course, having Carter help out changed the need for Robin to make such a drastic move. Also to note, I thought it was really surprising how Will allowed those two guys to hang in his and the fool's place. The gang doesn't kill, as they often point out, but I guess the fool must have convinced Will somehow. Regardless, I decided to give Carter that position, showing how unlike the gang, he still doesn't see a problem with killing other soldiers. Unfortunately the show never deals with Will's take on this, so that might be something I bring up.  
**


End file.
